warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Tyl Regor
Tyl Regor is the final boss of the Uranus system and the head researcher focusing on Grineer gene repair in an attempt to reverse the negative effects from excessive cloning. He was targeted by the Lotus in order to slow down this progress, ensuring that the Grineer do not become more powerful. He can be found on the mission Titania. After defeating him and finishing the mission, players receive a blueprint for either the Night Aspect, Day Aspect, Day Neuroptics, Day Chassis, Day Systems, Night Neuroptics, Night Chassis, or Night Systems of the Equinox Warframe. Lore Stolen Dreams Tyl Regor initially hired Maroo to find and retrieve a piece of the Arcane Codices inside an Orokin Derelict. However, as Maroo had a general dislike of the Grineer, she gave them a fake Codex instead and sold the original to the Corpus. Enraged by her betrayal, Tyl Regor ordered his men to hunt down Maroo to recover the Codex, and to kill her if necessary — however, the Grineer would come into contact with the Tenno instead, as the Tenno had taken Maroo under their custody for her protection. Operation: Tubemen of Regor As part of his efforts to cure the Grineers' Cloning Decay Syndrome, Tyl Regor has built secret underwater research facilities in the depths of Uranus' ocean and his research soon bears fruit in the form of "tubemen", specimens of Grineer that are stronger and healthier than normal Grineer. Tyl Regor's research however attracts the attention of Alad V, who now seemingly seeks to undo the Infestation he is afflicted with, and sees Regor's research as the key to his cure. In turn, Alad V's intentions to acquire Regor's research for himself alarms Nef Anyo, who sees both the tubemen and Alad V as a threat to his position in the Corpus Board. Alad V and Nef Anyo make deals with the Tenno in order to raid Regor's laboratories to either retrieve or destroy Regor's research. Natah Tyl Regor seeks to uncover the ruins of the Tomb that may be useful for his research and to satisfy his curiosity. During the mission to stop Tyl Regor, he cuts off life support for the Tenno and reveals his interest in how the Sentients had destroyed the Orokin. As he uncovers the tomb, he discovers Exilus Adapter technology, as well as an entity revealed to be a parental figure to the Lotus. At the end of the quest, Tyl Regor challenges the Tenno to come and fight him, wanting revenge for the Tennos' meddling in his Tubemen research and his excavations of the tomb. Appearance Tyl Regor has a large upper body and a small lower body while being covered in blue armor. His facemask appears to have two glowing eyes with one larger than the other similar to the Manic, He wields the Ack & Brunt (An axe and shield combo), and when out of combat he wears the shield component as a Headdress of sorts. He also has unique cybernetic limbs including a pair of hands which are capable of being detached and fired, and a unique pair of prosthetic legs. Abilities Tyl Regor, '''offensively, only uses melee attacks. He has an incredible sprint speed and is able to teleport at will, whether to retreat or confuse. He has little time between his attacks and can execute many combos that will break the block of any Tenno and cause guaranteed stagger along with being immune to parrying. He is able to switch attack forms from the use of Ack & Brunt by switching to Knux, a pair of large metal fists. When in this form, he will sprint around the arena and attempt to perform a knockdown attack by slamming both fists onto the floor. He is able to launch these fists at a high velocity, causing an AoE and doing incredible amounts of damage and instantly draining shields if less than full. Strategy In General The fight takes place in a unique arena and spans three different phases. The Arena is a three layered, open circular room with a giant statue of Tyl Regor in the center and moveable platforms capable of forming walkways. There are also tubes lining the sides of the room filled with Drekar Manics and Drekar Manic Bombards suspended in a liquid. Tyl Regor has three main attacks. # He uses his Ack & Brunt in a flurry of spins and flips. These attacks have a '''very high chance of staggering Tenno, and will possibly cause you to be stunlocked unless you manage to roll away from his attacks. # He takes aim and fires his detachable fists at you. These fists will track Tenno and follow them, dealing medium blast damage when they connect and will knock over any Tenno in the blast radius. # He puts away his weapons and uses his fists to slam down onto the ground. This creates a shock wave similar to that of the Shockwave MOA that will knock over any Tenno hit by it. Phase 1: '''Tyl Regor will spawn and proceed to attack any nearby Tenno with his Ack & Brunt. He will use Smoke Screen to mask his movements, which is broken once he attacks again and teleport erratically around players . After losing a third of his health, he will fire his fists at a window, shattering and allowing water to flood the bottom layer. Any Tenno who fall in will enter Submersible Archwing mode, and will have the added threat of facing Submersible enemies that spawn. Afterwards, Tyl Regor will teleport away, and Phase 2 begins. '''Phase 2: '''Once Tyl Regor teleports away, tubes on the side of the room will burst open and spawn a group of Drekar Grineer Manics. Once these Manics have been dealt with, Tyl Regor will teleport back into the room and proceed to attack players once more. When he loses another third of his health, he will teleport to the top level and Phase 3 will begin. '''Phase 3: '''Tyl Regor will fire his detachable cybernetic arms at the glass ceiling of the arena, cracking it and flooding the lower level. All Tenno caught in the flood will immediately go into submersible Archwing mode. The water will then proceed to be electrified, and will deal heavy damage until players move onto the top level of the arena. There is also the added danger of sporadic water jets shooting out of the walls, which are capable of pushing unaware Tenno back into the electrified water. Tyl Regor will once again teleport away, and players must now face a group of Drekar Manics, and Drekar Manic Bombards. Once these enemies have been taken care of, Tyl Regor will teleport back into the arena. Killing him will be the end of the assassination contract. Utilizing Warframe Abilities Tyl Regor is one of the few bosses that is vulnerable to being immobilized; Nova's Molecular Prime will slow him down. High damage abilities such as Mesa's Peacemaker can make short work of him. Mag's Magnetize on Tyl Regor with many other Grineer close by will cause the swarms of Grineer to severely damage Tyl Regor. Loki's Decoy can lure Tyl Regor into attacking it. However, the decoy will generally be killed in one hit so he will not be distracted for long. Valkyr's Hysteria will make the fight trivial. Simply activate and repeatedly melee him. However, players must be aware of the rising water levels at Phase 3, Tyl Regor's frequent teleportation and Dispel from the Drekar Manics spawned even though the chances are highly unlikely. In case of that, simply recast Hysteria and repeat the process. Note that Tyl Regor's frequent teleportation may outrun Hysteria's spin attack, therefore it is important to anticipate his next teleportation location to deal the high damage of the spin attack. Excalibur's Exalted Blade will also make the fight trivial as the high damage of it as well as its waves being able to pass through terrain will make quick work of him. Nova's Worm Hole can be used to get onto the second level of the arena before the first level is flooded and electrified to avoid taking any damage from the electric water. Can be used after the second level opens up. Frost's Snow Globe coupled with the augment is extremely useful for all three phases due to the fact that Tyl Regor, the Drekar Manics and Drekar Manic Bombards will constantly teleport in and out of the Snow Globe, increasing the chance of one of them freezing in place allowing you to take easy aim. Tyl is not vulnerable to Frost's passive. Volt's Discharge works on Tyl Regor, locking him in place. Ember's World On Fire, along with the , can completely stunlock the Manics, but it will not do anything to Tyl Regor except damage. Vauban's Vortex and Nidus's Larva both effectively capture and lock in place any Manics in range. Modding for range over duration is recommended. Nezha's Warding Halo protects successfully against stagger and knockdown of Regors ground pound, but a direct hit by his Knux will still knock you down. Staying mobile is essential in this fight to not waste the protection. Regor's Ack & Brunt is strong enough to strip the protection if it is not almost full, so avoid that attack especially. Warding Halo's staggering effect will also stagger the Drekar Manics, but their pounce will knock you down should it hit you. Nezha's Divine Spears will impale Manics. Rhino's Iron Skin also helps immensely with avoiding knockdown and Rhino Stomp can stagger Manics Exploits * When using the Elytron Archwing, you can use Thumper underwater to encompass almost the whole arena in the Thumper field. The ability will continue even after you leave the water, making short work of all the maniac stages. * Seems to be easily chain-staggered by fast melee weapons. This can be started by using an ability to slow him, such as Molecular Prime or Snow Globe, or by using abilities and weapons that deal proc. * He cannot be ragdolled. (tested on 2016-07-18) * Using a high damage weapon like the Tonkor can allow you to kill him instantly, while the game still thinks he is alive, the game won't open the door to evac until the stage 3 where you normally would be able to finish him off. (untested as of 2016-07-18) * Using a weapon with a fire effect can effectively buy you time to shoot him. Setting him on fire will put him into panic and you can melee him safely. * Previously, knocking or teleporting him into a pit would instantly kill him. '''This has been patched out. When forced into the water, Tyl Regor continues attacking as normal. When Switch Teleported into the air above the water, he teleports back onto dry land before hitting the water. * Using Trinity's Well Of Life on Tyl Regor, followed by using Energy Vampire as Well of Life ends will wipe out Tyl Regor's health the moment a pulse from Energy Vampire occurs (Patched). * Tyl Regor teleports behind the door on the left side (When facing the statue) and can take damage for a few seconds just before and after he teleports in or out. You can kill him during this time if you use a weapon with Punch Through such as the Redeemer. * Tag him ("G" key by default) to keep track of him in his invisibility stage. This makes it trivial to keep track of him until he reappears for the next stage. Trivia * Tyl Regor was voiced by a person who is not from Digital Extremes: Lucas Schuneman, or better known by his alias VoiceActingNinja, who also provided the voice for Nef Anyo. * Tyl Regor is the lead researcher in Grineer gene repair. He was targeted for assassination to stop his research from undoing the Grineer's genetic deterioration. * Prior to , Tyl Regor was found on the Grineer Asteroid like the other Grineer bosses. And prior to he was found on the Grineer Galleon tileset. Now he is found on the Grineer Sealab tileset. * Prior to Update 17, Tyl Regor instead used the Skana, his fighting style was exactly the same as a Butcher would do, except that he hits from longer range and deals stronger damage. * Before Update 17, one of his taunts during combat was "You realize we haven't celebrated halloween in a millenia, right?" Amusingly, his head, like some of the basic Grineer troops, was replaced by a carved pumpkin during Halloween. * Similar to The Sergeant and Ambulas, Tyl Regor doesn't drop any rare mods. * Tyl Regor is one of the growing list of reworked planetary Assassination missions, and was re-released in Update 17. * At the end of Operation Eyes of Blight, the Queens reprimand Vay Hek for his foolish decisions in recent days, then noted that they will be using Regor for future offensives against the Tenno. * Tyl Regor seems to be hiding behind a locked door on the upper part of the map when he is not appearing in the battlefield, the same door where the player proceeds after defeating him. * Ironically, Tyl Regor says "It's Hammer Time!" despite wielding an axe instead of a hammer. He also mentions a "gavel", though this is likely metaphorical. ** The same goes for Sprag. * Councilor Vay Hek and Tyl Regor are, by far, the only two characters in Warframe who are found the most agitated by the presence of the Lotus, saying that they would personally kill the Lotus once the Tenno have been exterminated from the Origin System, unlike Lieutenant Lech Kril & General Sargas Ruk who simply disregard the Lotus and instead see the Tenno as the actual threat. ** Corrupted Vor refers to the Lotus as a "false prophet" and "impostor". fr:Tyl Regorde:Tyl Regor Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer